


Who's Counting?

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Cheeky Harry, Crushes, Cute, Cute Louis, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fire, First Meetings, Flirty!Harry, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Height Differences, Kinda, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Secret Crush, Tall Harry, Tumblr Prompt, fire alarm, flirty!louis, harry and louis are neighbours, harry in his underwear, harry sleeps naked, harry smirks a lot, i guess?, i had to google what flats look like cuz im american, larry - Freeform, larry au, nice!louis, obv, smaller louis, smirking, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt i saw on tumblr, </p><p>Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</p><p>http://deers.co.vu/post/100647291186/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Counting?

**Author's Note:**

> jsut a warnin this freakin sucks but i liked the prompt sooo
> 
> btw this story goes nowhere lmao

Louis has never been much of a fast runner, but when he that fire alarm went off in his building he was out the door in about point two seconds. (okay maybe it took a minute but who's counting? Not Louis.) 

He managed to grab his black robe and slip on one red and one black TOMS (He was in a hurry, okay?) before running outside. 

Surprisingly, there was not much chaos about the fire inside the building. There’s about 20 people outside already, more rushing out from inside. He groans remembering he forgot his phone.

“Time is it?” He mumbles, irritated.

“’bout 3 A.M.” A deep, raspy voice rumbled.

“Tha-“ He stops mid sentence, processing what is in front of him.

The cute boy he lives next to, he sees him every morning for about five seconds while leaving for work, is standing next to Louis, long arms and big hands wrapped around his long, tattooed torso. Oh, and he’s in his underwear. 

“Oh my god.” Louis can't help but whisper. He wants to laugh and cry at the same time. The boy is so, so nice looking. 

“Yeah. Usually sleep naked.” The curly haired boy says casually. Louis was desperately trying to find something witty to say, anything but instead just stared at the other boy’s body. 

After what seemed like five minutes of just ogling him, he spoke. 

“It’s fine, mate. More than, actually.” Louis says trying to lessen the tall boy’s embarrassment (which seemed nonexistent). 

He smirked, “Harry.” 

“Louis.” He replied with a yawn.

“Pretty name for a pretty face.” Harry said, smirk still intact.

“Are you seriously trying to hit on me right now? When there’s a fire? Where you live? While you’re naked?” Louis raises his eyebrows at him.

“Why not? I have nothing better to do, do you?” He asks. 

“Seeing as my flat could burn down… no, I don’t.” Louis answers. 

“Excellent.” Harry says, Louis can see his dimples and he wants to die.

“Nice shoes.” Harry speaks again, grinning. 

“Oh come off it.” Louis smiles back.


End file.
